


Code Names

by moleculesrar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【完结】卡波夫少将带走冬兵后的一段小插曲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Names

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意：OOC，杂鱼冬兵，斯德哥尔摩倾向冬兵。

无论被多少次这样的对待，面对卡波夫的冬兵永远是那样顺从的忍耐，即使他的双眼中映着深邃的恐惧与不解。

宽条胶带将他的嘴唇紧紧的粘在一起，一直勒到耳后，甚至还粘着他乱七八糟的头发，不难想象之前对他实施这一切的过程有多么粗鲁。

或许只有美国佬需要那种虚假的温情，就像面前这婊子的过去一样，甜腻又天真。所以他现在才会震惊的睁大蓝色的双眼，好像一台机器终于获得了对情欲的初步启蒙，因此而惊慌失措又感到神秘，无法抗拒。

卡波夫不禁在脑海中构思起了这样的画面，如果美国队长就站在这可怜虫的面前，亲眼看见昔日挚友现在这副低贱又妥协的样子，看着他翘高的臀部被撞的发红却表现得异常兴奋，而又时刻警惕着流露出一幅担忧的神情，意识清醒时都在不断地盯着长官，生怕因胳膊被捆在身后造成疏忽，使长官受到伤害。美国队长会如何呢？

就在公共卫生间的隔间内，卡波夫的视线扫过冬兵上下蠕动着的喉结，他知道冬兵那副已然习惯性爱的身体极度渴望唇舌的吮吸，他的舌下一定不断涌起唾液，就像他们曾经亲吻时那样潮湿。冬兵总是来不及吞咽而任由那些液体从嘴角淌出。可这次不同，他那张淫乱的嘴被封住了，光看他现在的样子，他更像是想要叫出声或者痛快的咳出来。哪怕被正在上他的人听到也无所谓。因为冬兵不认识那些人，在他的认知中一切有意义只体现在长官是否在意。

于是他抬起头，卡波夫的食指故意压在嘴唇上示意他保持安静。曾经有人在战场上也用同样的动作侮辱过他的士兵，所以这不是无情，而是直接断绝了冬兵一切恳求的希望。但这就是来自长官的命令，身为士兵就必须听话。

冬兵垂下头开始不断地闷声呛咳。他额头上淌下的汗水混着不断冒出的眼泪，弄脏了漂亮的面容，一路顺着他的下巴滑落，随着他身后的撞击甩在狭小又昏暗的脏兮兮的地面上。

他身后的那层薄薄的隔板上被卡波夫挖开一个圆洞，然后长官堵住他的嘴强迫他弯下腰分开大腿，将私处对着那个圆洞。

冬兵已经不是第一次被卡波夫这样对待，他们同时知道很快就会有人对隐秘之处感到好奇。冬兵会着急，他不知道谁在操他，而且最开始时总是那么疼。他会担心这些距离长官只有一片薄板的男性，是否是想要伤害长官的目标。他会一直这么神经紧张下去，像是下一秒就会挣脱捆绑拿起枪。

但他又不能这样做，因为这正是长官的命令，他听从每一个从卡波夫口中说出的单词。

大多数人戴套上他，因为他们怀疑这样随便的他有病；不过还有个别人会直接操进去，卡波夫喜欢这个，因为他知道那个被洗脑了的美国人有多喜欢俄罗斯人对他做这个。

有些人会故意弄疼他，冬兵的身体扭动着向前躲闪，他不断地摇头抗拒的缩紧身体，然后把眉头深深的皱在一起，同时用力的眨着双眼，将泪水从里面挤出来，试图不让眼前卡波夫的笑脸变得模糊。

他已经很久没有看见卡波夫对他如此满意了。从失去一切关于过去和时间的概念的那一天开始，他从没这样深入接触过哪个人，更没有人会用带有情感的目光凝视他，哪怕是憎恨。冬兵不在乎憎恨，也不在乎是否被喜爱，他擅长执行任务因此他就只注意到任务。

然后有一天有个人不顾一切反对将他带走了，去执行一项新的任务。无论他多么小心翼翼的看护着这位长官，留心着每一颗随时会飞进长官心脏致使他停止呼吸的子弹。这个人的目光从没改变过——残忍又温情。

就像是在寻找致使卡波夫这样对待自己的原因一样。为什么，他永远都得不到这个问题的答案，他更不能理解老去的卡波夫少将曾冷淡地贴上他的左耳，一边用力的咬下去一边对他说：“I'll be watching。” 然后竟然倒回椅子里夸张的笑出了声。

肉体撞击的声音越来越清晰，连隔板都在跟着逐渐加快的操弄而晃动。冬兵感到自己的身体像是快要破碎，被深深挤入体内所带来的非凡快感让他一次次的抽紧臀部，不断地让肠道饥渴的吮吸着隔间后不知样貌的陌生人粗硬的阴茎。

他几乎快要妥协，他的双腿颤抖着摇晃，根本无法维系稳固的站立。精液，尿液……究竟里面被灌入了什么已经不得而知，混在一起随着一个又一个陌生人的插入而涌出又被塞回。或者有兴致之人会试着将食指探过浅洞，按在冬兵的穴口向外挤压，这算是让冬兵好过的事，再多的耻辱和颤栗也比不上他现在沉坠的肚子难过了。

他又一次被逼迫至快要高潮，他听到身后传来两声敲击隔板的声响，那人说着俄语笑骂了句婊子。卡波夫听见这句话时抬头看向冬兵，而士兵对于长官的疯狂依赖，会随着这句直击最深的侮辱而倍感羞耻，然后很快的令身体更加妥协。

冬兵只觉得自己的大脑意识恍惚，疯狂的祈求着可以将他操到再次在长官面前射精，但他什么也喷不出来了，他连尿液都已经被榨干。

卡波夫坐在他的对面，近距离视线打量着他，他在写日记，上面记录着每一个开发冬兵的过程，他清楚的知道一定有那么一天，美国队长会看到他的日记，观察对方的崩塌将多么有趣。他的一手还牵着拴在冬兵脖子上的绳子，他轻轻的扯了一下就听到了对方一阵快乐的呜咽。

卡波夫可怜他，就像是可怜一个敌人，从伤害、利用乃至侮辱冬兵中给予这个扭曲物可怜，再从这份庞大的可怜中获取非凡的快感。

而哭泣与堕落是赢取最多可怜的方式。

 

Fin


End file.
